4ewowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaman
SHAMAN GUIDE AND BUILDS The shaman is a hybrid class capable of melee damage, ranged damage and healing as needed. They can learn to use a shield and wear chainmail armor, which combined with totems and spells can make them tough. CLASS TRAITS Role: Leader, Striker, or Defender. Power Source: Nature Races: Orc, Tauren, Troll Key Abilities: Spirit, Stamina, Strength Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, light and heavy shields Weapon Proficiencies: One handed, simple and martial axes, maces Bonus to Defenses: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Hit Points at First Level: 12 + Stamina Score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 7 + Stamina modifier Trained Skills: Nature, Choose 3 more from the class skills list: Arcana (Int), Athletics (Str), Endurance (Sta), Heal (Int), History (Int), Insight (Int), Nature (Int), Perception (Int), Religion (Int) CLASS FEATURES NATURE SHIELDS: At the end of each short rest the Shaman calls upon one of the elements to aid him. Until the start of his next rest he has one of the following shields: Earth Shield, Lightning Shield, Water Shield. Earth Shield: You add your Stamina modifier as a power bonus to AC. Lightning Shield: Foes who hit you with a melee attack take lightning damage equal to your Stamina modifier. Water Shield: All healing effects caused by you add your Stamina modifier as additional hit points of healing. TOTEMS: A shaman can summon a totem which has a spell effect while it persists. Totems follow the summoning rules with the following exceptions: totems cannot move or be moved, they have hit points equal to 1/2 your level + Stamina modifier, when a totem is destroyed the shaman does not lose a healing surge or take damage. Totems last until the end of the encounter or they are destroyed. There are totems for each of the four elements: earth, fire, water, air. Shamans start with access to earth totems, they gain access to additional elements in place of utility powers at levels 2, 6 and 10. After each short rest the shaman prepares 1 totem of each available element. The shaman can use that totem once until their next short rest. Totems not used lose their power at the next short rest. HEALING WAVE: You have the power healing wave. LEVEL 1 AT-WILL POWERS LEVEL 1 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 1 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 2 UTILITY POWERS LEVEL 3 ENCOUNTER POWERS ?? LEVEL 5 DAILY POWERS Call of Thunder - powerful lightning bolt Lightning Overload Thunderstorm LEVEL 6 UTILITY POWERS Fire Resistance Totem Cleansing Totem LEVEL 7 ENCOUNTER POWERS LEVEL 9 DAILY POWERS LEVEL 10 UTILITY POWERS Windfury Totem - melee haste Nature Resistance Totem Sentry Totem CLASS TALENTS Lightning Mastery: +1 to hit with Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm, etc. Convection: +1 to hit with Shocks, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm, etc Concussion: +2 damage with Shocks, Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Thunderstorm, etc Armor Proficiency Chainmail: You are trained with chainmail armor. Two Handed Weapon Mastery: You can use two handed axes and maces, but not polearms. Thundering Strikes: +1 to weapon damage. Elemental Weapons: Add your Stamina modifier to damage rolls with Rockbiter, Flametongue, Frostbrand, and Earthliving Weapon powers. Shamanistic Focus: Add your Stamina modifier to damage rolls with shock powers. Anticipation: +1 to AC and Reflex. Weapon Mastery: +1 to hit with weapon attacks. Ancestral Healing: Healing Wave also gives the target temporary hit points equal to your Stamina modifier + Spirit modifier. Purification: Healing Wave restores additional hit points equal to your Spirit modifier. Dual Wield: You have the power Flurry. Conversion Notes Shamans summon totems. Totems are available as utility powers at the various levels plus an earth one chosen at level 1 (class feature). A summoned totem lasts the rest of the encounter unless destroyed. Totems have hit points but do not accumulate damage, if an attack exceeds their hit points they are destroyed if not they are unharmed. Totems lack Will and cannot be targeted by powers that target Will. Fire Nova - causes fire totem to unleash flame wave Cure Toxins - cures 1 poison Wind Shear - interrupt, no dmg but interrupts casting Ghost Wolf - turns shaman into ghost wolf form for traveling Chain Healing - heals 3 targets, less healing per target Tidal Force - massive healing Spirit Weapons - parry bonus to AC Purification: increased healing Anticipation: +1 dodge bonus to AC Reverberation - do not provoke AoO when casting shock spells Eye of the Storm - do not provoke AoO when casting lightning spells Elemental Reach -